


How He Loved Them

by goldengan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, IgNoct, Ignis is too cute and must be stopped, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sappy, Virgin Noctis, because why not, especially not me wth, just kidding as if anyone here is gonna stop him, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: “Would you ever go back in time?”“I honestly don’t know.”Noctis expected Ignis to ask why.He never did.*Now entirely revamped and completed!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 10 and onwards
> 
> Originally this was unedited and I hated it.  
> It took a year, but I finally fixed it.  
> If you didn't like this before, consider reading it again!

With her eyes closed and head tilted, Gentiana’s smile made Noctis uneasy. He didn’t know Gentiana would show up and drop this on him. Maybe if the gang were here, they would understand whatever she was talking about.

As if in answer, "You mustn’t tell a soul of Umbra's gift."

Noctis looked to the staff, who were glassy eyed and stone faced, as they stood stick still.

“Once Umbra is summoned, you’ll be sent back before you arrived in Altissia. People such as these will none the wiser of you leaving this mortal plane.”

Noctis wasn’t surprised that this “gift” sounded like yet another burden. Just prolonging his unenviable inevitable. Especially when, in just a few hours, Noctis would see his whole reason for life. He’d been waiting to see Luna for so long and it was the whole point of this journey. The closer they were in distance, the more it physically pained him to be separate from her. 

"Use the ability only if you desire. A gift from the Gods to the Chosen King."

Noctis nodded in answer and walked away. After the day he’d had, he needed to sleep. This “gift” only bogged his brain down more.

The room fell silent at the turn of the knob. It only lasted a moment before they began talking again. They were definitely talking about him but they’d never admit it and Noctis knew better than to say anything. He plopped next to Prompto on the foot of the bed and pretended nothing had changed. 

The party talked a bit on inconsequential things but, all too quickly, the others dragged down with exhaustion. Noctis wanted a distraction. Was that so different from normal? Just last night they were playing cards, getting mad at Gladio for wanting a pushup contest, laughing when Ignis threatened to sit on Gladio’s shoulders, playing Kings Knight with Prompto while Ignis made good on his threat, the dipping up and down having no effect on his ability to fix Noctis’ shirt button. All in all, as usual, they were excited to spend time together. Couldn’t they just humor him?

Annoyed, and barely registering Gladio’s suggestion on sleep, Noctis climbed into bed. 

“Noct, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Iggy.”

Why’d he always ask that? He had to know that Noctis never answered truthfully. 

Noctis would normally be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, even if he managed to nap in the Regalia, but tonight he had no such luck. He was not only awake but stayed awake due to the previously unheard sounds of his friends snoring. Almost as soon as Noctis got used to the noise, Prompto began flipping violently. Now Noctis understood why Gladio and Ignis didn’t like sleeping next to Prompto. 

Originally, they took turns on who slept next to each other in hotels, but then Gladio and Ignis pointed out that they were light sleepers. 

Prompto made a joke that “Ignis just likes to be cuddled by Gladio’s big, strong arms.” 

Gladio elbowed Prompto and said, “I don’t know, this guy knows how to cuddle and I could bench him.”

Ignis shrugged, “Say what you will, but he doesn’t sleep on my glasses.” 

“That was one time.”

“Once is enough.”

Noctis didn’t comment, so they seemed to figure he didn’t mind. And he didn’t. But that was before he couldn’t sleep. 

Prompto flipped again and Noctis took the opportunity to move to a different position. Turning towards the other bed, he noticed Ignis wasn’t snoring yet. And, when Noctis’ eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he noticed Ignis’ eyes were open. An undoubtable snore from Gladio and a wheeze from Prompto proved they were deep in sleep. 

“Would you ever go back in time?” Noctis asked, voice low. 

Enough time passed that Noctis wondered if he’d accidentally spoken to a sleeping man, when Ignis answered, “I honestly don’t know.”

Noctis expected Ignis to ask why. Instead, they stared at one another until Noctis finally fell asleep. 

~

The compartment door felt like the weight of the world that Noctis constantly carried. He told his friends that he needed time alone. The day had been mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausting. Hell, the days before –

He pulled a tight breath in, hoping it would block that memory. Noctis couldn’t think of the past. Not now. 

But, despite his best efforts, and nothing to distract him, Noctis’ breath came heavy as the thoughts he didn’t want came flooding into him. Sinking to the bottom bunk, elbows on his knees, hair dangling in his eyes, Noctis tried not to cry. 

“Just hold on!” 

“Slow down, your highness.” 

“You have to wait for Ignis, Noct.” 

And then a stumble, maybe almost a fall -- Noctis couldn’t tell with his back turned. 

Then Gladio reprimanding, as if Noctis was some snot-nosed kid, about him “not accepting his duty”? As if Noctis had a choice. Despite what Gladio may think, if Noctis had to choose between saving himself or Ignis… 

It was never a thought with words, until now, but Noctis knew he’d do whatever it took to make sure Ignis was never in pain.

“Not very royal to think of one man instead of your people.” That voice. 

Noctis hadn’t heard it in a long time. Before the trip, that voice would tear and gnaw in is mind at his every decision to be lazy, to skirt by. Once Noctis was consistently around his friends, that voice was absent. 

That voice entering his mind again felt like failure. 

He’d held his tears all this time. But now he was away from his friends. The thought of being upset in any capacity when they had to deal with so much more… Usually that thought alone would toughen him up enough so he could go about his business. The thought felt hollow now. It carried no weight when he was alone. Especially not after this.

He had never fathomed that Ignis would change at all. The man had always looked the same and dressed the same, even when they were children. Ignis was such a staple in Noctis’ life that Noctis barely noticed. Barely cared. He had always taken Ignis for granted. 

A sob fell out. Startled, he covered his mouth and closed his eyes.

Waiting on Ignis, back turned away from him but hearing his fumbling and Prompto’s calm “it’s okay”s made Noctis grit his teeth. 

Tears slid down his hands, lips trembling underneath. 

“One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.”

Noctis couldn’t stop it then. He slid to the floor and, finally, let himself cry.

The tears fell out of him like rain. The wet made his hair stick to his face; his hand, no longer covering his mouth, fell to the side; his chest heaved as breathing felt both like too much and not enough. He tried to stay quiet but whenever a terrible memory would surface, he’d let out an ugly sob. 

Everything Ignis had done for him played in quick succession: He taught Noctis his royal duties. He took notes in the meetings Noctis had to miss due to school, as if Noctis ever paid attention when it was required. He cleaned up after Noctis because being a slobby teenager was more appealing than being The Chosen King. And, Noctis gave a pitiful laugh, Ignis spent all that time trying to recreate that dessert. Noctis hugged his knees when he remembered Prompto saying, “What, this isn’t good enough?”

Stupid. Spoiled. Selfish. 

He punctuated each word with a fist to the floor. Noctis was way past civility. Because, if Noctis had to be completely honest with himself, he’d been needing to cry even before all this. 

Any time they made a new friend, it was just one more friend he'd leave behind. Any time they would camp, or fish, or play cards, or Kings Knight it was just biding time before he was gone. His father and Luna were dead and Noctis wasn’t far behind. All these horrendously truthful, but infuriatingly negative, thoughts created a stoic, uncaring mask that he wore since childhood. Time had aged the mask paper thin. Now that he was finally crying, the tears would dissolve it. 

The last time Noctis allowed himself to cry was when he was very young. He just got back from visiting Luna for the first time. He’d never forget how as soon as he began crying, Umbra had started pawing at his door and --

"Umbra!"

Noctis, without drying his tears, exited the compartment and copied Gentiana’s instructions. Within no time at all, Umbra appeared before him.

“I need to travel to past Lucis.”

~

Noctis felt entirely immobile, but comfortable. He blinked against blinding light, trying to move his limbs. His brain, seconds ago in the full swing of sobbing, was feeling the duplicitous nature of the night before Altissia: excited but profoundly frightened of what was to come. 

Noctis scoffed. Nice to know his worst fears weren’t even close to the events that would transpire not hours from now. Gods, this was already confusing.

Mind now feeling much faster than his body, Noctis stumbled out of bed. Once up, he saw none of his friends where in the room. He looked at the bright, blue numbers on the nightstand. It was way too early for anyone to be awake. But where could they be? After sliding on some clothes, his feet carried him outside. 

As soon as he stepped near the garden, Iris startled him by loudly asking for a favor. In the past, or whenever this happened previously, Noctis agreed. Now, however, he ambled past with a quick and grumpy “no” as he left towards the lighthouse. Noctis heard Cid tinkering with the elevator but didn’t stop to chat. He wanted to use his time differently than he did in the past.

The ocean reflected the sun and warmed his skin. Last time he was behind the lighthouse it was covered in shade. Now, with the sun just above the horizon, he stared out into the glittering blue obstacle that blocked Noctis from his present pain. Before, Noctis was afraid of thinking too much on the future and only looked at the water when they were on it. But now? The great and vast being of blue that frightened him not long ago, now seemed small. After all, he was currently on the other side of it. 

Noctis shook his head. Still a bit confusing. It was probably better to wonder where Ignis was at this hour. Noctis never really knew exactly when Ignis woke up, even though he did help him with breakfast those few times, he just knew that it was always hours before Noctis.

Noctis groaned. That simple mental admission was enough to make him teary eyed. Best not to linger and dwell on bad thoughts when he could be trying to find Ignis. 

When Noctis turned the corner, Ignis said, “Oh! Good morning, Noct! Did you sleep-“

Arms tight around Ignis’ middle, Noctis’ had his face pressed against Ignis’ chest. He could feel and hear Ignis’ heartbeat. It was soothing. 

There wasn’t much thought to the action but now that he acted on it, Noctis felt his face turn hot. Just as he was about to let go, Ignis wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other hand moved in small circles on his back. It reminded Noctis of his growing pains: the normal, teenage pains and his abnormal training for destiny pains. His shoulders sank as he felt comfort knowing that, past and present, Ignis always knew how to help Noctis.

How long could Noctis stay like this? His ear was warming from the pressure against Ignis’ chest. Ignis, after who knows how long, broke them. He placed both hands on Noctis’ shoulders, pushed Noctis back, inspecting him. “Noct, are you feeling all right? Is everything-?”

The sunlight glistened against his glasses. And, just like earlier, thoughts erupted into Noctis’ mind without warning. It was like Ignis flipped a switch and now Noctis was sobbing again.

Ignis placed Noctis under his chin in another hug before Noctis could feel self-conscious about his tears. This felt different than the hug from moments ago. The first hug was an extension of his duties to his King, a way to elevate pain. This one was an embrace. Noctis wondered if he could live in this moment. Not speaking, not telling anyone anything, not moving forward, just living like this. Holding onto his most trusted friend. 

When his sobs abated, Ignis inspected Noctis again. He had never spent time noticing Ignis’ face. The only time he truly wondered was after Ignis became scarred. He wanted to help so badly, he wanted to at least look at his friend, but all he could see was yet another proof of his failure. But he could look all he wanted now. But then their eyes met. Noctis never looked into anyone’s eyes if he could help it. 

After Luna told him the truth about being The Chosen King, Noctis hated the looks people gave him. He had to mold that stoic mask to excuse not looking anyone in the eye. By the time he was a teenager, it felt like second nature. He clung so hard to Prompto because he was able to do everything Noctis wasn’t allowed, self-imposed and otherwise. That’s why he loved his friends. They were so unlike him and it brought Noctis away from his capital-d Destiny.

Prompto was open to the world with a smile and a camera, with eyes wide in happiness, and that’s what Noctis loved about him. He loved Gladio because Noctis could never be like him, frame build or otherwise. Gladio had his muscles, of course, but knew how to be soft with his words and actions when need be. He loved Ignis because… Noctis blinked and hoped Ignis didn’t notice his face redden. 

“I’m just… I’ve been thinking about the past and—” Noctis clamped his jaw shut, angry that tears were forming again. Would they ever stop?

“Please, Noct, you can tell me anything.” Ignis said in a low voice, eyebrows stitched together in worry. If he knew anything about Ignis, Noctis knew he was figuring out a way to help him. But this wasn’t as simple as Noctis’ growing pains that Ignis massaged away. 

Noctis wanted so badly to tell Ignis everything. His “gift” from the past Kings. How he didn’t want to live his future because now it felt solid and not situational. What would happen mire hours from now. There was no way he could say any of it.

“Just…” Noctis swallowed, pushing Ignis’ hand of his shoulder, “There’s a lot happening right now.” That sounded like the stupidest understatement of all time. 

Ignis nodded, eyes never leaving Noctis, even though Noctis couldn’t look him in the eyes any longer, “How about we go for a drive?” 

For some reason, that made Noctis laugh. He wiped away tears and asked, “Who’s drivin’?”

“Probably best if I do.” Ignis’ eyes crinkled in a smile. He pat Noctis on the back as they walked towards the Regalia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, this is barely Mature. But it's also too much for the Teen rating.  
> It's cutesy but smutty. At least that's what I was going for lol
> 
> Please lemme know in the comments how I did! ❤️

They’re in the Regalia and Ignis does his normal checks, the safety stickler. Instead of turning the key after checking that everyone’s seatbelt was on, Ignis began texting. 

“Just informing the others.” 

Noctis hears the text send and isn’t surprised when he doesn’t receive it.

When the engine roars to life, a wave of comfort settles into Noctis’ bones. The gentle hum reminds Noctis of his youth in the castle. 

Before Noctis went to school with Prompto, Noctis was often alone between his studies and his training with Gladio. Ignis would be somewhere in the castle but, even at his most lonesome, Noctis never asked what he did. Instead, Noctis would find wherever Ignis was and would plant himself next to him. If it was something to do with papers, Noctis would sit nearby to stare; if it was something to do with cleaning, Noctis would watch as he leaned on a wall or table; if it was something to do with driving, Noctis would sit shotgun. These, and their variations, usually lead to Noctis napping. Ignis at work was calming. Whatever he was doing, Ignis was always in his own world. Sometimes he’d hum and sometimes the task itself would become a tune in the air.

Ignis’ song played around them in the confined space. It solidified that, right now, there was no goal. Noctis could go to future whenever he pleased to complete his journey. Today was just about the two of them.

Wondering how to acknowledge any of his bubbling thoughts of apologies and the past, Ignis threw him a lifeline. “What happened this morning?”

Noctis scoffed despite himself and said, “It’s… It’s complicated.”

Ignis nodded. 

Noctis rubbed his arm, “I just suddenly felt so… overwhelmed."

“You have every right to be.” Ignis lets the thought linger as he makes a right turn, lightly tapping on the steering wheel. “It would be absolutely mad if we all didn’t feel that way.” Plural. 

That surprised Noctis with a sting to his stomach. He turned to look out the passenger side window. 

Watching the trees pass them by Noctis thought about how nature would live on despite him. No matter what would happen, at least the world itself would survive. Nature wouldn’t, and couldn’t, fall to the simple dealings of men. That used to be comforting. 

His father told him some version of the thought once he got back from seeing Luna the first time. He cried in his room for days and wouldn’t come out. On the first night his father came in, held him, and rocked him to sleep on his lap. He told Noctis about the prophecy in the most soothing voice. Told Noctis that what he had to do would make the world a better place. That he was born to be the savior of the world and to not be frightened of it. Thinking back on it now, Noctis wondered if his father was telling that for Noctis’ sake or for his own benefit. 

“Will you ever tell me the truth, Noctis?”

“About what?”

“What you’re worrying about.”

“I take you for granted.” The fell out of his mouth but it wasn’t incorrect. 

In his periphery, Noctis saw Ignis blink more than usual. 

“It’s true and you know it.”

Ignis’ grip on the wheel tightened and loosened while he shook his head.

“There’s no denying it.”

“I… I wasn’t.”

Light rising alongside them, Noctis saw Ignis’ eyes glisten. 

Silence fogged the car. Noctis felt a lump form in his throat. He might choke on the quiet but he didn’t dare say anything. What if he told Ignis something that couldn’t be taken back? What if Noctis told him too much and the world ended, right then and there? Everything would be for nothing, then.

“My job, Noctis, has always been to help you. To make your life easier. I’m to give you advice to help you strategize.”

“Didn’t know that meant you had to do all that extra stuff.” Being his personal chef. His chauffeur. His maid. His secretary.

“Even in my position, I have done what I have because I wanted to help you.”

That admission didn’t make any sense to Noctis. So he simply asked, “What do you mean?”

Ignis let out a huff. Knowing Ignis, it was supposed to be a half-chuckle. “I had no idea you agreed with Gladio.”

If Ignis had said this before Noctis lived the future, Noctis wouldn’t have truly understood what he meant. But with that name, all the anger he felt in the future crashed and settled into Noctis. 

Noctis shrugged, “I guess I do.”

The Regalia slowed to a stop. Noctis looked around. He didn’t recognize the scenery outside his window. Without a word, Ignis left the car and walked deliberately towards the clearing ahead of them.

Once Noctis was in-step, Ignis must have sensed Noctis’ confusion and said, “I want to show you something.”

Past a few bushes was a smattering of tree stumps. Ahead of the stumps was a drop-off that led straight towards the water. On the edge was a single tree that had its roots grasping like fingers, knobby from clinging to the grass and rocks just before the fall. Ignis sat on a stump facing the lone tree. 

“It’s no different from before.” Ignis stayed turned toward the tree. 

Noctis settled next to him on the nearest stump, his body fully turned to Ignis.

“My father stopped here just before he drove me to the castle. He said he’d played here as a child.” Ignis nodded. “And that this tree has always looked just as you see it now.”

Noctis turned his head to face the tree, saw the crisp blue ocean and sky behind it. The backdrop taunting in its closeness to destruction.

Ignis placed his hands on his knees and looked to the ground, dirt swilling as he moved his feet. “It looks like it’s in danger. As if it should be dead. As if it needs to fall. But the ground, the rocks, and its own roots, are helping it stay alive. He told me that I needed to be a ground for the prince. Yielding just enough to allow him to grasp for my help to fulfill his destiny.”

With that, Noctis didn’t want to look at the tree any longer and turned to Ignis. 

“I was so very young, but his words stuck with me. When I was learning my duties, I would repeat those words in my head.”

He looked up, but he didn’t change his posture with it. Noctis had never seen Ignis sit so casually.

“That is, until I fully understood what the Chosen King’s destiny was… What your destiny is.”

Noctis’ throat went tight. His eyes looking to Ignis’ feet.

“What you referred to earlier was my rebellious phase.” Noctis could hear the smile in his voice. “I know that I didn’t have to do all that, but I wanted to. Anything to make your life easier so you could just be… so you could just be you.”

Ignis sat straighter, closer to his usual posture.

“You may think I’ve had no choice but to serve you, Noct. But I assure you that everything I’ve done has been my choice.” Ignis nodded once. “And my choice alone.”

Now that Noctis thought about it, his father never had anyone on his team like Ignis. Each person that served his father had a single role, in which Ignis always had multiple. Noctis couldn’t help but wonder how his father took Ignis wanting to do so much. Did he try to stop him? That seemed unlikely.

“Was it ever too much?” 

Ignis’ mouth contorted and his eyes narrowed. “That’s not something I thought about. I did get angry, though. At your father. At your situation. And, Gods, at you.” Ignis shook his head. “But did I ever feel that you took me for granted? No.” 

Ignis was still staring at the horizon and, like before, Noctis could see tears glisten in the light. When Ignis turned to face Noctis, he wasn’t sad. Ignis was as calm as he ever was. 

“You were always right beside me whenever you had the chance. I understood that your time was your gratitude. From someone who never had many choices, you chose to be with me.”

With a half-smile, Ignis turned back to the horizon. 

Noctis had no words. Or maybe there were too many. 

Noctis hugged his arms around Ignis’ middle, his face on Ignis’ arm, and with his knees on the ground. 

They remained like that until Ignis pulled away. Noctis stayed near him, not wanting to leave his side. His hand had fallen into Ignis’ lap. When Noctis looked up, wondering what Ignis could be thinking, he saw how Ignis looked at him. He’d never really noticed it before, but he remembered that look. 

Eyes to lips, eyes to lips, eyes to lip, and back again. 

Luna had that very same response to their last embrace in Tenebrae. The airship was departing. Noctis had no time to kiss her. At least, that’s what he’d always told himself. After everything she’d told him, a kiss felt so small. She was the only person who had ever told him the truth and he just wanted to kiss her? 

She taught him, with what began on her bedroom floor as casual conversation, what others had always left out. Luna filled in the blanks with a grace and poise that no one had ever shown him. She made it clear that it was unfair. She made it clear that this was what he was born to do. She made it clear that it was okay to cry. And he did cry.

Noctis remembered crying alone in his spacious, stark, and sterile assigned room. Feeling so homesick but so angry with home all at the same time. Vomiting into the toilet with his fingernails biting into his hands in an effort to stop the heartache that hadn’t ceased since she spoke the truth. 

Once home was under his feet, Noctis went straight to his room, trying his best to hide his blotched and tear streaked face. Noctis didn’t see his father for days after he rocked him to sleep on that first night back. Ignis wasn’t the only one who knocked, but he was the only one that Noctis allowed to enter. And when Noctis couldn’t stop his sobbing, Ignis sat beside him and rubbed back over the covers. When it didn’t seem to calm him much, Ignis laid down next to Noctis, holding him until he fell asleep. 

The memory, and all the feelings that went with it, had nearly drowned him. When he surfaced, Ignis was still staring. His gaze was equal parts worry and devotion. How in the name of the Gods had Noctis never noticed before? 

Noctis stood and Ignis’ eyes followed him up. This time, Noctis didn’t miss the look that Ignis gave him and he leaned down to meet him. 

Noctis did have a first kiss, he swore he did, but this didn’t feel nearly the same. This was soft, warm, and calm. Like the way Ignis spoke even when he was angry. 

Ignis carded his fingers through Noctis’ hair, down the shell of his ear, ended with his hand cradling his neck, thumb moving over Noctis’ throat. Noctis opened his mouth to gasp at the feeling and Ignis deepened the kiss, tongue gliding against Noctis’ own. Noctis became overwhelmed and, honest to Gods, swooned. They both fell to the ground with a few thumps. 

Ignis, who fell on top of him, was laughing in gasps onto Noctis’ neck. 

“Did you honestly swoon, your highness?” His teasing stung like the ground below them. 

Noctis groaned and tried to cover his reddening face with his hands. “Stop being such an ass and help me.”

Through the gaps in his fingers, Noctis could see Ignis’ pupils dilate. Noctis knew Ignis was on top of him but he didn’t realize that Ignis was holding him there. His left arm framed Noctis, his other hand over Noctis’ heart, his right knee between Noctis’ spread thighs, mouth so close that he could feel his breath on Noctis’ lips.

Ignis moved his knee and it brushed between Noctis’ legs. A moan left Noctis’ lips, surprising them both. Noctis let his hands fall away.

“Do you me to help you up or,” Ignis slid his hand down Noctis’ stomach, not finishing his sentence. 

Before Noctis could ridicule Ignis for his cheesy words, he gasped as he moved his hips into Ignis’ hand. 

“Is that a yes?” Ignis says with a grin. His eyes only on Noctis. 

“You think you’re so clever,” is all Noctis can think to say. It’s just as snarky as Ignis is being right now. 

Ignis’ grin fades, but his gaze doesn’t falter. Neither does his hand, it’s pressing onto Noctis’ jean covered dick and Noctis has to think hard about not panting. “What do you want from me, Noct?”

Gods, what a question. Especially since before two minutes ago, Noctis didn’t know this could be a facet of their relationship. Could he really ask for this as well? “I want you, Ignis.”

That didn’t change Ignis’ intense gaze. He took his hand off Noctis, who let out a whimper. “I’m not forcing you, am I?”

“No!” Noctis said, probably too eager. 

Ignis chuckled at that. “So you’re sure?”

“Why do you keep asking?” Noctis groans, whining even after everything. 

“I want it to be your choice.”

Noctis’ lips part as he stares at the beautiful man above him. Ignis deserves so much more than the life he’s been given. The best Noctis can do is give him the truth. “I chose you before I chose anyone else.”

Their lips meet again. This time it’s like Noctis is drowning but he wants to. He’s drowning in all the sensations he’s never felt before. Celebrated enough for teenage girl magazines to write articles about him but too royal to be allowed out by himself to take advantage of it. Only in this moment does he realize that all he’s ever wanted was the man above him. Ignis was right, Noctis spent his time with Ignis because he had no words for what he wanted. Didn’t know that he could want someone as much as he wanted Ignis right now. 

Noctis feels his face bloom red as Ignis slides his hand down and sucks on Noctis’ pulse point. He’s pleading, hands all over Ignis’ back and shoulders and hips rocking against Ignis’ hand.

Ignis moves so he’s slotted between Noctis’ thighs and their erections meet. Noctis’ mouth opens, moan trapped in his throat. Ignis grinds against Noctis and Noctis pushes up to meet him. Noctis watches, his own breath coming quick, as Ignis moans. Gods, Noctis could live under Ignis’ scrutiny and Ignis’ hips forever and he’d die happy. He’s done nothing like this with another person and it’s catching up to him fast. 

“I’ve never, oh Gods, I’ve never…” A needy moan from his own mouth startles him as Ignis slides a hand under his shirt. Ignis’ hand settles over Noctis’ pectoral and his thumb brushes Noctis’ nipple. Noctis doesn’t know which feels best, where to push, where to pull, he’s all keyed up and can feel his release peaking already. He’s not stopping the sounds any longer, if he ever was, he simply can’t. 

“Gods, Noct.” Ignis whispers, his lips and nose against Noctis’ neck, “just hearing you…” 

Ignis lifts Noctis’ shirt, exposing most of his chest. Noctis weeps when Ignis moves down his body to mouth his nipple, wanting their dicks against each other. Before he can miss the sensation, Ignis slides his hand down Noctis’ pants and grabs his dick, oversensitive and wet with precum. His thumb tracing underneath Noctis’ cockhead, moaning when Noctis leaks onto his hand. 

Ignis moves so he can see Noctis better, his hand still stroking and playing with Noctis’ dick. He’s shamelessly thrusting into Ignis’ fist, moaning with one hand grabbing the earth beneath them and the other on Ignis’ shoulder. 

“You’re perfect,” Noctis feels Ignis press his erection against his leg. 

That’s it, that’s all Noctis needs and his cock is throbbing. White forms behind his eyes as his body pushes to meet Ignis in every way possible. His mouth falling open to moan through his orgasm, warmth spreading throughout his body and out his dick.

Noctis swallows, panting, and blinks away tears. It’s not much longer when Ignis falls onto him, boneless. 

They lay there for who knows how long. Panting onto one another, continuing to share breath. Noctis feels his cum cool against his stomach. 

“So, you _are_ a virgin.” Ignis leans on his hand, looking over Noctis with sly eyes, “I owe our friends some gil.”

Noctis scoffs and pushes away a laughing Ignis, “Oh, whatever!”

Ignis shakes his head, biting his lip to try and stifle his laughter, and wraps his arm around Noctis. 

Noctis, although a little miffed, smiles at Ignis. He’s never seen him look so happy. “The ground hurts now.”

“We’re going to move, then?” Ignis settles against Noctis, intertwining their legs.

“It’s my choice?”

“You always have a choice with me.”

Noctis could hear wind moving through the trees and Ignis’ even breathing against his chest. What was a few more minutes in the dirt to the rest of the world?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr ([goldengan](https://goldengan.tumblr.com)) for fic updates and twitter ([goldenofapsycho](https://twitter.com/goldenofapsycho)) for nonsense


End file.
